Kitty X Bunny!
by silver0scorpion
Summary: My first FanFiction! Shiro Usagi is a very weird young girl but her and Eiji kikumaru are able to team up in an array of kawai albino lolli, series confusion, panty flashing, unicicling monkey, acrobatic, wheelchair accessable way. EijiXOC OCXEiji
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the prince of tennis

**I do not own **_**the prince of tennis. **_**Though a girl can dream…**

**Narrators' POV**

Shiro (white) Usagi (rabbit) is the heroine of this story, a young spunky albino girl who we will all witness, first hand, blossom into a beautiful courageous woman. What an honor it is indeed. Shiro Usagi is 15 years old with white hair, pale skin, and charcoal black eyes (think near from _death note_, but a girl). A little on the short side, with un-natural-for-her-age **big** feet. But don't tell her that I said so or we will all suffer greatly. Anyways, she lives with her 67 year old grandma and 70 year old granddad.

And no I am not her stalker…what do you mean I sound like one? Well I would never!! Just wait till I get my hands on you, you little…wait here she comes

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_Right left another right and then go strait after you see the big blow up bear…"_

Shiro-chan looked from the small slip of paper and looked at her surroundings. No blow up bear in sight.

"_Why the heck would there be a big blow up bear on this stupid hill?"_

Not only did Shiro Usagi hardly ever leave her apartment but she was also terrible with directions. Today, she decided that instead of being picked up by her grandma that she would walk home from school. Not a good idea. Now she was completely and utterly lost.

A waterfall of anime tears began to poor out of her eyes.

"_Today was going so well too"_ she thought to herself as she began to walk in a random direction.

Today Shiro-chan was able to wake up on time, finish all her math problems, and read a whole paragraph with out messing up. She even got a cool sticker from the teacher. (**Narrator- I forgot to mention that she suffers from extreme dyslexia in both numbers and letters/words and is taking "special" classes)**

As Shiro-chan walked up the slope she dug into her backpack and pulled out a small slick white piece of paper witch held her gold star sticker. Shiro smiled weekly at her prize. When it was given to her she was so excited and wanted to show her grandparents right away, causing her to rush out of class as soon as the bell rang. And now she was here.

Still walking Shiro looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. Everything around her was still. Not a sign of a gust of wind any time soon. Or not…

A huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and swept Shiro-chan's sticker away. Carrying it God knows where.

"AHHH!!NO COME BACK!!" Shiro-chan called as she began to chase her sticker further up the hill.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXx**

Seigaku's boy's tennis club had just ended and the group was slowly disbanding. Every one was going there own way. Eiji had just begun heading off on his own after he had shortly parted with his good friend and teammate Fuji Syusuke.

Man was he exhausted. _"Hoi! Tezuka-buchou had been especially mean today. And Inui's new juice was so pyucky!!" _Eiji shivered at the thought of the bubbling guwp he had swallowed earlier.

Eiji was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the screaming of a girl. His first thought was, _"another fangirl!". _None the less he turned around and was surprised at what he saw. A small albino girl in the Seigaku uniform, probably a freshman, running on top of the wall chasing after a piece of paper.

"I've gottcha!!" she screamed as she jumped up off the wall snatching the piece of paper mid-air. When the girl jumped she also flashed Eiji her white-lace panties, his nose bleed on the spot. Then the uneventful happened, she crash landed on top of him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Shiro-chan's stunt she came colliding with the ground. But the ground wasn't as hard as she had expected. In fact this ground was kind of comfy and warm too. Shiro-chan felt something in her hand; she looked into it and saw that it was here sticker. Excitement quickly washed over her, "Yatta! I did it!" she yelled into the air.

A muffled sound was heard from under her. Shiro-chan did a quick "huh" and looked down. And lying underneath her was a red headed, red faced, swirl-eyed, nose bleeding **boy. **Shiro-chan's heart began to beat 10 times its normal rate. She's never really talked to any boys let alone sit on top of one, that's for damn sure!

She began to panic, _"Ahh what do I do he's just laying here! Oh my gosh I think I killed him!"_ Shiro began waving her arms around frantically. Then another sound was heard from the boy. It sounded like "Hoi"?

Shiro-chan quickly put the sticker in her back pack and pulled out a tissue. She used the tissue to wipe off the blood that had poured out of his nose. _"Didn't think I hit him that hard." _Yet something didn't feel quiet right yet. He was lying on the ground and it's not that comfortable. So Shiro-chan wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders and hauled him up next to the wall. Now he was sitting up with his back against the wall.

Wiping off her hands Shiro-chan turned to leave, "Well cattcha later" she called back to him, but at that moment Shiro-chan felt bad. It was her fault that he ended up in this situation so she couldn't just leave him like that. Letting out a loud "**Sigh"** she walked back to the unconscious boy and sat down next to him. Now that she looked at him he was kinda cute. The thought caused Shiro-chan to blush. "Oh man…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry I think I kinda made Eiji a little OOC…Don't worry I'll try harder!!**

**Reviews would be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own **_**the prince of tennis. **_**Though a girl can dream…**

**Narrators' POV**

Shiro (white) Usagi (rabbit) is the heroine of this story, a young spunky albino girl who we will all witness, first hand, blossom into a beautiful courageous woman. What an honor it is indeed. Shiro Usagi is 15 years old with white hair, pale skin, and charcoal black eyes (think near from _death note_, but a girl). A little on the short side, with un-natural-for-her-age **big** feet. But don't tell her that I said so or we will all suffer greatly. Anyways, she lives with her 67 year old grandma and 70 year old granddad.

And no I am not her stalker…what do you mean I sound like one? Well I would never!! Just wait till I get my hands on you, you little…wait here she comes

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_Right left another right and then go strait after you see the big blow up bear…"_

Shiro-chan looked from the small slip of paper and looked at her surroundings. No blow up bear in sight.

"_Why the heck would there be a big blow up bear on this stupid hill?"_

Not only did Shiro Usagi hardly ever leave her apartment but she was also terrible with directions. Today, she decided that instead of being picked up by her grandma that she would walk home from school. Not a good idea. Now she was completely and utterly lost.

A waterfall of anime tears began to poor out of her eyes.

"_Today was going so well too"_ she thought to herself as she began to walk in a random direction.

Today Shiro-chan was able to wake up on time, finish all her math problems, and read a whole paragraph with out messing up. She even got a cool sticker from the teacher. (**Narrator- I forgot to mention that she suffers from extreme dyslexia in both numbers and letters/words and is taking "special" classes)**

As Shiro-chan walked up the slope she dug into her backpack and pulled out a small slick white piece of paper witch held her gold star sticker. Shiro smiled weekly at her prize. When it was given to her she was so excited and wanted to show her grandparents right away, causing her to rush out of class as soon as the bell rang. And now she was here.

Still walking Shiro looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. Everything around her was still. Not a sign of a gust of wind any time soon. Or not…

A huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and swept Shiro-chan's sticker away. Carrying it God knows where.

"AHHH!!NO COME BACK!!" Shiro-chan called as she began to chase her sticker further up the hill.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXx**

Seigaku's boy's tennis club had just ended and the group was slowly disbanding. Every one was going there own way. Eiji had just begun heading off on his own after he had shortly parted with his good friend and teammate Fuji Syusuke.

Man was he exhausted. _"Hoi! Tezuka-buchou had been especially mean today. And Inui's new juice was so pyucky!!" _Eiji shivered at the thought of the bubbling guwp he had swallowed earlier.

Eiji was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the screaming of a girl. His first thought was, _"another fangirl!". _None the less he turned around and was surprised at what he saw. A small albino girl in the Seigaku uniform, probably a freshman, running on top of the wall chasing after a piece of paper.

"I've gottcha!!" she screamed as she jumped up off the wall snatching the piece of paper mid-air. When the girl jumped she also flashed Eiji her white-lace panties, his nose bleed on the spot. Then the uneventful happened, she crash landed on top of him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Shiro-chan's stunt she came colliding with the ground. But the ground wasn't as hard as she had expected. In fact this ground was kind of comfy and warm too. Shiro-chan felt something in her hand; she looked into it and saw that it was here sticker. Excitement quickly washed over her, "Yatta! I did it!" she yelled into the air.

A muffled sound was heard from under her. Shiro-chan did a quick "huh" and looked down. And lying underneath her was a red headed, red faced, swirl-eyed, nose bleeding **boy. **Shiro-chan's heart began to beat 10 times its normal rate. She's never really talked to any boys let alone sit on top of one, that's for damn sure!

She began to panic, _"Ahh what do I do he's just laying here! Oh my gosh I think I killed him!"_ Shiro began waving her arms around frantically. Then another sound was heard from the boy. It sounded like "Hoi"?

Shiro-chan quickly put the sticker in her back pack and pulled out a tissue. She used the tissue to wipe off the blood that had poured out of his nose. _"Didn't think I hit him that hard." _Yet something didn't feel quiet right yet. He was lying on the ground and it's not that comfortable. So Shiro-chan wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders and hauled him up next to the wall. Now he was sitting up with his back against the wall.

Wiping off her hands Shiro-chan turned to leave, "Well cattcha later" she called back to him, but at that moment Shiro-chan felt bad. It was her fault that he ended up in this situation so she couldn't just leave him like that. Letting out a loud "**Sigh"** she walked back to the unconscious boy and sat down next to him. Now that she looked at him he was kinda cute. The thought caused Shiro-chan to blush. "Oh man…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry I think I kinda made Eiji a little OOC…Don't worry I'll try harder!!**

**Reviews would be appreciated. **


End file.
